Sunshine
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Something that's been floating around in my head for months, but I caution you! I haven't even gotten to the funeral wreaths in neither the manga or anime, so some things are probably inaccurate. Obviously, this isn't really what transpired, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoi


**Sunshine**

* * *

The night was quiet, with nothing but a gentle breeze floating over the rooftops.

Three figures resided on one of said rooftops overlooking the Institution.

"How long do you think you'll take?" The leader, a tall, lanky man with violet eyes and a mop of snow white hair murmured lowly.

The one being spoken to shrugged, his short, spiky teal hair being tousled by the picking-up wind. His eyes, the same color as his hair, glittered in his face as he turned to answer.

"I'm not sure. There's really no way I can tell, but I won't be too long if I can help it."

"If he takes too long can we leave 'im? I'm fuckin' cold." The third, a redhead, groused.

The white-haired one smiled. "Patience now, we'll all be warm enough in due time." He turned his attention to the teal-haired male and nodded once. "Go."

Without further adieu, he launched himself from the rooftop of the building to the rooftop of the Institution.

Once he was there, he scanned the mostly flat expanse of concrete for the door he had unhinged so as to get inside. He spotted it almost instantly and made his way silently over to it, then slipped inside without a sound.

* * *

For days his mind had been occupied with _him_. Ever since he saw him, Kikyo had decided that he would make a fine addition to the Gesso Famiglia.

But that wasn't his only reason. The first time he had seen him, the boy had been staring out of one of the Institution's large, thick-glassed windows with an expression so desolate and so lonely, it looked out of place. Even in a mental institute.

At the time, the boy had been holding a small stuffed rabbit. Every time Kikyo saw him, he had the small animal in his grasp. Always.

The first thing that had caught Kikyo's eye was his hair. Long, green and wavy, it spilled over his shoulders in tresses, and looked soft to the touch. His green eyes had been so sleep-deprived it had been almost impossible to discover their color, but Kikyo did.

But there had been one more thing that had always been on the teal-haired's mind: the scar.

It ran diagonally all the way down the boy's face, and for some reason, Kikyo _had_ to know where it came from.

Was it an accident? Was it done on purpose?

The thought of someone doing that to the boy on purpose sent Kikyo's blood boiling, and now, as he made his way silently through one of the empty corridors to the boy's room, he forced himself not to think too much about it, lest his entire person begin to quiver.

He finally came to the door to the boy's room and tried the knob. It was, predictably, locked.

Kikyo took the time to smirk a bit and pulled out a key, one he had pinched from one of the downstairs offices only a day earlier. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, slipped inside, and shut the door once more.

When he turned around, he was only half surprised to see the boy sitting up in bed with the covers bunched in his lap along with the stuffed rabbit.

Those wide green eyes stared at him, but held no fear or surprise, or even curiosity. There was just…nothing. Kikyo frowned.

He took one cautious step forward, and when the boy didn't react he kept approaching him until he was right next to his bed. The boy blinked at him, but didn't say a word. Kikyo sat down on the edge of the bed and leveled their eyes.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in a whisper.

The boy shook his head, his own whisper almost inaudible. "No."

Kikyo smiled. "Good. Will you tell me your name?"

The boy paused, and he was quiet for so long Kikyo thought he wouldn't answer. But just as Kikyo was about to open his mouth to speak once more, there was a tiny murmur.

"Daisy."

The corners of Kikyo's mouth turned up in a small but tender smile. Why did his chest suddenly feel so _warm_? "Daisy." He repeated. "I'm Kikyo, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to leave this place. With me."

Daisy stared back at him wide-eyed, and Kikyo smiled a tad wider. "I want to take you away from here. I can give you a home and a family if it is what you desire. And if you also so desire, I can give you power, over both others and yourself."

Daisy had an attentive look on his face, and he had craned his head closer, unwittingly showing even more of his scar.

It reached all the way down his neck.

Kikyo's rage almost boiled over right then, and he knew it must have shown on his face when Daisy backed away and a nasty look all his own settled on his smaller face.

Kikyo thought Daisy looked as if he was about to strike him, and he figured the other would lash out if he tried to move.

Instead the teal-haired jerked his chin towards Daisy. "How did you get that scar?"

Daisy seemed to shrink back into his pillow. "I don't remember. I've had it forever."

_He's lying._

Kikyo didn't push him though. Instead, he felt his face soften, and Daisy's expression suddenly went from weary and defensive to…concerned?

"Kikyo? W-why are you…?"

Kikyo's attention snapped back to the other when he heard his name fall from his lips. But something small and wet also fell at the same time, though down his cheek.

Then, ignoring all of his instincts telling him not to do it, Kikyo reached out and gently caressed Daisy's cheek. "Because _I_ would never let anyone hurt you. _Ever_."

Daisy started as if he wanted to pull away, but he didn't, and Kikyo, suddenly aware of what he was doing, retracted his hand and placed it on the bed next to his thigh.

"I can't leave you here." He suddenly said, surprising himself. "Please, come with me."

Was he actually pleading?

Daisy look at him hard for a moment, and Kikyo averted his eyes, sure he was going to have to walk out of this place and leave this poor boy behind.

But then Daisy's smaller hand was suddenly placed over his, and squeezed lightly to get his attention.

When Kikyo looked up, it was as if he was looking into the eyes of a different person. The look in them was no longer empty but…hopeful.

"…I-I've always wanted a…f-family…"

Kikyo smiled and turned his hand palm-up. Daisy hesitantly put his hand into Kikyo's, and the teal-haired helped him out of the bed.

When standing, Daisy came up to a little less than Kikyo's chest, and the latter noted that this would make for a good escape since he wasn't too tall.

Once on his feet, Kikyo saw that Daisy was shaking, and he promptly scooped him up into his arms.

The boy jerked at his touch and almost squeezed the stuffing out of his rabbit.

"What's wrong?"

Daisy fidgeted in his arms and looked embarrassed. "…I-I'm scared…"

Kikyo smiled kindly and pressed Daisy further into his warmth, satisfied when the boy curled his body to fit against Kikyo's.

"Don't be afraid. Don't you remember what I said? I won't let anyone hurt you. Just hold on, okay?"

Daisy nodded then, and Kikyo exited the room and began making his way quickly back to the rooftop. Once he was there and had stepped outside, it had become noticeably chillier.

He set Daisy on his feet briefly and unzipped his leather jacket, opening it to the boy.

"Come here, this'll make it easier for me to carry you, and at the same time you won't be as cold. You hold on to him, I'll hold on to you."

Kikyo gestured to the rabbit when Daisy looked at it, unsure.

After a moment he moved over to Kikyo, and within moments was zipped inside the others' jacket.

Kikyo only then felt how skinny he was, and he made a mental note to learn how to cook.

He wrapped his arms around Daisy's covered back and heaved him up, and Daisy cautiously brought his thighs up and around Kikyo's hips, locking his ankles behind him.

Kikyo adjusted Daisy's weight in his arms until he could move efficiently, and then he began to run along the rooftop.

His heart swelled unexpectedly when Daisy suddenly nudged his head underneath his chin and buried his face in Kikyo's throat.

The teal-haired almost lost his balance when he landed on the rooftop where the other two had been left to wait.

"'Bout time you got back. It's damn cold out here if you hadn't noticed, so lets-hey, is that the kid you were talking about? What's so special about 'im?"

"He's not you for one thing." Kikyo's mutter caused a slight stir from Daisy, though whether it was a laugh or from fear was a question in itself.

The white-haired male stepped forward. "Shall we?"

And with that, they took off into the night.

As he let the other two pull slightly ahead, Kikyo murmured to Daisy. "Are you still afraid?"

A small nod. "Yes."

"Why?"

A short pause. "I'm a-afraid they'll h-hate me…just like e-everybody else…"

Kikyo rested his chin on top of Daisy's head. "I don't hate you, the opposite in fact. And don't worry, everyone in the family will love you too. I promise."

Daisy shifted slightly against his throat, and Kikyo smiled, suddenly unable to suppress the lullaby rising inside him, and he sang to Daisy as they kept running into the cold night.

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away."

* * *

When the trio arrived 'home', the midnight blue sky had only just began to take on a lighter hue near the horizon, signaling the approach of dawn. As his companions drifted off to bed, Kikyo realized that they hadn't prepared a room for Daisy.

Mentally hitting himself over the head with a rolled-up newspaper, Kikyo readjusted his grip on Daisy to more of a gentle cradling, and made his way to his own room.

His eyelids were heavy and his head fuzzy with exhaustion, but he forced himself to think.

As he closed his door behind him, he decided that Daisy would have the bed tonight and he would sleep on the floor. Though not the most comfortable of places, the carpet wasn't too thin to sleep on, and at that point Kikyo really didn't care if he slept on the floor or not, as long as he _slept._

Going over to his bed, he pulled aside the covers and sat down. He was about to unzip his jacket and let Daisy crawl into bed when he realized that, miraculously, he had fallen asleep.

Not wanting to wake him, Kikyo laid down before he tried to detach him, but Daisy had his arms wrapped firmly around the teal-haired's chest.

His legs, of which had finally become unstuck from around Kikyo's waist, now tangled with the elders comfortably, and Kikyo found he didn't have the heart to move him.

The stuffed rabbit had made its way to Kikyo's chest in Daisy's hold, and its ears tickled his nose, but he didn't mind, he just smiled and pulled the bed covers over the both of them with as little movement as possible.

Daisy suddenly moved, and Kikyo froze. Daisy blinked his large, sleepy green eyes at Kikyo, but didn't move away.

Instead, to Kikyo's surprise, he rested his head on Kikyo's shoulder and closed his eyes again.

The teal-haired cautiously wound his arm around Daisy's shoulders, his arm going underneath the boys neck and coming back up and around to gently stroke his hair.

Kikyo closed his eyes but reopened them a moment later when Daisy suddenly whispered his name.

Kikyo blinked his heavy eyes open and replied with a hum.

Daisy shifted again slightly. "Uhm…I-if you're not too t-tired…w-would you s-sing me that song y-you sang me earlier? I…liked it."

Kikyo chuckled lightly at the cute hesitance in Daisy's voice, and before he could comprehend what his body was doing, he had kissed Daisy's forehead ever-so-lightly and curled his other arm around him protectively. "Of course."

One of the windows in Kikyo's room, the only one not covered by drapes, had begun to show yellow sunlight streaking across the sky.

And now, as Kikyo began to sing, that light, in the form of a soft glow, permeated the air of the room like liquid gold.

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away. The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried. You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away. Please don't take my Sunshine away. Please don't take…my Sunshine away…Please don't…take…my Sunshine…away…"

Kikyo had barely made it until the end of the song before sleep claimed him, but the boy in his arms merely held him tighter and smiled.

Daisy _smiled_.

And as he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the last coherent thought in his head was thus:

'_I like the sunshine…'_

**_A/N_**

**_I like Kikyo and Daisy together. Problem? Too bad. Enjoi (I may write more on this one. MAYBE.) _**

**_characters © Akira Amano_**

**_story © MarluxiaSutcliff116_**


End file.
